Luke Cage (Earth-11584) Season 2
Luke Cage 'is a Netflix exclusive television series set in the Earth-11584 continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This is the second season of that show, consisting of 12 episodes, and is the second Netflix series to receive a second season. The principle cast, including Mike Colter as the titular hero, Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple and Mahershala Ali as Cottonmouth, return for the second season. New additions to the cast include Lance Reddick as Tombstone (who first appeared in the second season of Daredevil) and Michael Jai White as Moses Magnum. The season follows Luke Cage's release from prison after being wrongly accused of murder in the previous season, and being called in different directions by forces outside his control. Synopsis After having secured his freedom from trial due to a lack of credible evidence, Luke Cage is a free man back on the streets of Harlem. However, he is still targeted by the criminal enterprise of the Stokes family, who wish for revenge on Diamondback's death. Entering into this is a new player in town, a satellite crime boss of the Kingpin, going by the name Tombstone, and a mysterious enforcer named Moses Magnum who could hold the secret to Luke's special abilities, and his planned and unwanted mission in this world. Episode List ''Episode 1. Scenario Luke reenters Harlem as a conquering hero, though in typical fashion he tries to shy away from all the publicity he's gotten, despite Detective Misty Knight and Nurse Claire Temple trying to urge him to once again become the "Hero of Harlem." However his release is not without controversy, as councilwoman Mariah Dillard begins harassing more of the youth in the area with increased police patrols at the request of her cousin, crime boss Cornell Stokes. This despite the fact that Dillard is facing new inquiries from the NYPD into her affiliation with Cottonmouth. Meanwhile Stokes is having to deal with more infringement on his territory by a resurgent Kingpin, as a new mob boss named Tombstone brings a familiar face to Luke to bear on the people of Harlem. Episode 2. The Pressure Luke learns of his former cellmate, Moses Magnum, coming into Harlem as the muscle for the new crime boss Tombstone, and the two meet up to try to hash out old wounds. It quickly becomes clear that Moses was subject to the same process that Luke had been subjected to in prison, but the treatment reacted differently to him, granting him far more strength in addition to his vulnerability. A brief scuffle between the two ends in a draw and Luke decides to become more involved in everything, giving a front to his hero work by opening up an office entitled "Heroes for Hire" in the storefront once occupied by Pop's Barber Shop. Episode 3. Midnight Marauders Tour Guide Business is booming for the newly formed business, as Luke drafts several young kids to help try and police the streets and look out for one another, reporting crime as they see it and working with the police through detective Misty Knight. This newfound community policing initiative though cuts into the business of Cornell Stokes and Tombstone's operation, as the Cold War between the two outfits threatens to once again break out into full scale gang warfare. Luke is coerced by Knight to go out on patrol one late evening to try and provide a bust to a young group of hoodlums working for Tombstone named the Midnight Marauders. Luke does bust the group, but is surprised to find DW amongst the Marauders. Meanwhile, Dillard's political future appears in jeopardy, forcing her to make a deal with the mysterious Mr. Degli to try and make her problems disappear. His only price: Luke Cage brought to him on a silver platter. Episode 4. We Can Get Down When the news broadcasts that the potential corruption charges against Mariah Dillard have been unexpectedly dropped due to lack of evidence, causing Misty Knight to inquire about the NYPD. However, these actions cause her to be removed from the force once and for all, causing her to take up a job working at Heroes for Hire during the day, and training to try and help Luke as a vigilante at night. However the NYPD cracks down on Heroes for Hire, declaring them vigilantes in violation of the Avengers Protocols and potentially threatening Luke's freedom yet again. As Dillard tries to force the matter, an unexpected ally comes to the forefront in the form of Cornell Stokes, who confronts Luke in his abandoned club with a proposition. Episode 5. After Hours Luke and Cornell Stokes meet after hours in Cottonmouth's old club, and Stokes informs Luke of his knowledge of Moses Magnum's past as Luke's cellmate in jail. Luke asks what that has to do with him, but Stokes replies that there is something far more sinister going on here than just a rival gang jumping into the fray. However before they can explain any further, a drive by hit of the two happens at the hands of Magnum and Tombstone's men, forcing Luke to keep the injured Stokes alive until he can get him across town to Claire Temple for emergency care. ''Episode 6. Keep It Rollin With Stokes on the mend, Tombstone steps up his efforts to solidify his holdings in Harlem as Luke Cage turns his attention back to nightly patrols aimed at stopping the drug running and gang violence that threatens to undo the good work he has done the last few months. Cage does battle with Moses Magnum's forces several times, usually getting the better end of the deal. Meanwhile Misty Knight also begins her own patrols independent from Luke and, spurred on from the information from Stokes, uncovers more about Luke and Moses' past and their association with Mr. Degli's program. Episode 7. God Lives Through Misty Knight, on the trail of the mysterious Mr. Degli, is confronted by another individual who tells her not to follow to closely down this path, at least until all the players are on the table. Elsewhere Cage finally meets up with the crime boss Tombstone, but is chased away from the resources being fed to his syndicate both by the Kingpin and from the drug running group The Hand. Cage and Knight meet back up again and decide to use Stokes to turn to one other person who might be able to change the course of events: Mariah Dillard. Episode 8. Steppin' It Up D.W., who has been undergoing a diversionary program since being caught with the Marauders, is released back into Harlem and vows to go straight under Luke's tutelage, moving in briefly with Claire Temple until he can get a place of his own. For his part, Luke keeps an eye on the kid and for once simply sits back and lets Mariah Dillard work her magic, as the NYPD picks up the heat on Tombstone and Magnum, leading them to a sit down with Stokes and Dillard. The two crime syndicates come to something of a detante, and compromises the previously comfortable position Luke was in. Episode 9. Everything is Fair Dillard's "good deeds" quickly go south as the police crackdown in Harlem expands far beyond the gang warfare and into harrasment of everyday citizens. Cage tries to quell the uproar from everyday citizens, leading a peaceful demonstration outside the NYPD precinct in the neighborhood, but one errant shot causes pandemonium to break out, and leaves Cage a nearly broken man. Episode 10. Busta's Lament The death of D.W. as an innocent bystander by the NYPD shocks the community of Harlem, and also causes Cage to reevaluate his standing in the community. He and Claire have a tearful heart to heart as we learn the truth about the friendship/rivalry that Luke has with Moses Magnum inside prison and the events that led to Cage becoming the hero of Harlem in the first place. Meanwhile, the detante between Tombstone's syndicate and the Stokes crime family comes to an end, and a showdown is brewing to determine who will control Harlem's streets. Episode 11. Rumble in the Jungle Newly reinvigorated by Claire's faith in him, as well as that of Misty Knight who has gone outside of the NYPD for help from the National Guard. As Tombstone and Cottonmouth do open war on the streets of Harlem, Cage leads the people of Harlem in an uprising to take back their streets once and for all, leading to a final showdown between Luke and Moses Magnum. Episode 12. Scenario (Remix) Luke and Moses' fight seems to be unstoppable as the National Guard takes out Tombstone's forces as well as finally moving the City Council of NYC to finally move against Mariah Dillard and Cornell Stokes. Despite the end of the so-called Harlem Riots, Luke and Moses fight leaves the center of town and winds up in an abandoned warehouse, where the issues between the two are settled once and for all. Before Luke can celebrate his victory though, he is captured by forces for the Hand, at the request of the mysterious Mr. Degli, who says he now has two generals at his command, revealing an unresponsive but alive Kevin Killgrave by his side. Cast List * Mike Colter as Luke Cage- An ex convict who was granted impenetrable skin and super strength from a medical experiment, and now uses his powers to protect the streets of Harlem. * Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple- A nurse who offers medical care to super heroes in her off hours. Also the girlfriend and lover of Luke Cage. * Mahershala Ali as Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth- The Head of the Stokes Crime Family in Harlem and the sworn enemy of Luke Cage, due to the death of his enforcer/brother Diamondback. * Alfre Woodard as Mariah Dillard- A cousin of Cornell Stokes who is also a councilwoman in Harlem, embroiled in scandals. * Lance Reddick as Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone- A crime boss affiliated with the Kingpin of Crime, looking to muscle in on the Stokes territory. * Michael Jai White as Moses Magnum- A convict that Luke knew in prison who was also granted special powers in an experiment similar to Luke's. Has also has the ability to control and redirect kinetic energy. * Tyler James Williams as D.W.- A young man from Harlem who Luke tries to keep on the straight and narrow. * Simone Massick as Misty Knight- A former NYPD detective who follows in Luke's footsteps as a vigilante, despite Luke's wishes that she wouldn't. * Sam Witwer as Mr. Degli- The mysterious scientist responsible for Luke, Moses, and several other's super powers for unknown supernatural purposes. In addition, Finn Jones makes a brief debut as Danny Rand, aka the Iron Fist. Reception Coming Soon... Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Series